The present invention relates to a manually-operated labeler in which a carrier strip turned back at the carrier strip turnback part is intermittently fed by a swinging operation of the manual lever and a label stuck on the carrier strip is separated from said carrier strip and forwarded to be dispensed.
The conventional types of this labeler are disadvantageous in that the printing device is pushed to print a label by the lever and therefore the clearness of the printout on the label differs with the magnitude of the force the operator applies to the lever.
Such difference of the clearness of the printout is not inconvenient for general labels which show only the prices; however the symbolic codes such as bar codes for a computer have been printed on recently used labels and clear printing is therefore required for the labels to be used for such purpose.
Moreover the commodity prices and the bar codes can be printed simultaneously on the labels and the printing device can thus include two or three printing mechanisms, and accordingly the stroke of movement of the ink roller must be made long.
An object of the present invention is to provide a labeler provided with a checking device which generates a check signal when the lever is turned as far as necessary to the handle side of the case. This construction permits elimination of the difference of clearness of the printout on the labels by applying a specified force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the feed drum is rotated by shifting the position of a rack gear which is provided on the operating part of the actuating mechanism to drive the feed drum regardless of the operation of the lever, or the timing of starting the first rotation of the feed drum is delayed, thus enabling it to accurately control the position of the label to be printed by the printing device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the printing device is forced to perform a rocking motion to extend a relative sliding stroke of the ink roller for the printing device when the printing device is caused to approach a lable to be printed and a single ink roller can roll over a plurality of printing mechanisms.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler wherein the printing belt supporting mechanism of the printing mechanism is rockable so that the type faces of the printing mechanism closely contact the label.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the label receiving part for supporting a label under the printing mechanism is made of an elastic sheet material which can be deformed at the impression point of each type element of said printing mechanism.